


Arameenpordam or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Polyshipping

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Autism, F/F, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Polyshipping Femslash with Dancestors. Alternately, Damara works through trauma with Porrims help, Meenah makes things right with Damara, Aranea copes with impostor syndrome, and Porrim keeps all her shit bottled up and it bites her in the ass eventually. Also they're all autistic so jot that down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos, it's late at night. I'll check for spelling errors when I wake up tomorrow.  
> EDIT: I've went ahead and edited this chapter prematurely because I thought the Aranea and Meenah portion was extremely clunky. I Managed to fix the pesterlog section so now it's not a giant block of text.

“I didn’t know you spoke fluent western beforan.”  
Shit. You weren’t supposed to let anyone know. A million thoughts racing through your head, and yet not a single ounce of courage to say any of them. Your mind is telling you to run away and you listen to it.

glamorousAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling anarchistsApocalypse [AA] at 4:16 AM

GA: What happened earlier? Do+ yo+u want to talk ab+out it?

AA: Yeah I guess.

AA: I just remembered when I fought Meenah. It really scared me how I was acting in that moment and I want to forget about it but I can't and I was so preoccupied that I forgot to talk how I usually do around other trolls.

GA: That’s understandable. Why do+ yo+u usually speak that way?

AA: Ugh, It's just easier if people already think less of me so that I don’t get hurt when I find out that they think I’m shit.

AA: I don’t want people to know who I am. It's easier to be the slutty stupid schoolgirl instead of an actual person.

GA: I get the feeling that no+bo+dy kno+ws who+ yo+u really are. So+ yo+u have do+ne a go+o+d jo+b with that. I understand why yo+u do+n’t want peo+ple to+ kno+w who+ yo+u are, especially after what Meenah did to+ yo+u.

AA: I know that you feel like you’ve been tricked. I didn’t mean that. I'm just…SO scared because I thought after I did that to her I could move on, but my brain keeps reminding me of it when I want to think about it the least!

GA: I kno+w we do+n’t kno+w each o+ther to+o+ well but I pro+mise that I'll be yo+ur friend. Yo+u do+n’t have to+ be scared aro+und me. I wo+n’t tell anyo+ne anything abo+ut yo+u that yo+u do+n’t want them to+ kno+w.

AA: Okay. How much do you want to know about me?

GA: Anything that yo+u’re co+mfortable with telling me.

AA: Ok. Well, my relationship with Rufioh was shit. I didn’t really like him that much in a romantic way. I mostly thought of him as a close friend. But he kept on bugging me about being his matesprit and I just wanted to make him happy. He pressured me into sex. It was basically rape. I put so much energy into doing everything he wanted from me that when I found out he cheated I was livid. Looking back, I never really felt an innate desire to have sex with anyone at all. Sure I wanted to be peoples matesprit but I never really wanted sex.

GA: O+h Damara.

GA: I’m so+ so+rry to+ hear that.

AA: Everyone knew that we were fucking (me and Rufioh) and after we broke up I didn’t want them to think badly of him so I just continued to act like this sex crazed fiend.

AA: I know that it sounds silly considering how I acted immediately afterwards but I had such a hard time deciding what to do! One second I wanted to fight him, the next second I wanted to defend him.

GA: Is there anything else yo+u need to+ say?

AA: No, not right now.

GA: Well I’m co+ming to+ your hive with snacks and we can spend the day to+gether if that wo+uld help yo+u at all.

AA: I suppose it would.

 

"Hey Serks?"  
"Yes, Meenah?"  
"You ever had a Matesprit before?"  
You feel your heart racing. It's 10 AM and Meenah decides to bring this topic up out of all of them? It's like she's trying to tease you now. It's like she knows you are flushed for her and she wants to torture you.  
"No. Never. I thought you knew that."  
"Whale, I've been thinkin' aboat that buoy. Dafuq was his name...Cornus or some shit? Anyway, me and him are neighbors and when we were around six sweeps old I remember him constantly hitting on me."  
"Why are you telling me about this? How is this relevant!"  
"Damn Serket don't get your panties in a twist. I brought it up because he was gross and he had the GALL to send me a frond request on Hornbook."  
You roll your eyes and scoff. You know that a certain someone named Cronus Ampora is nothing less than a gross insectoid leech of a person. Honestly, how anyone could forget about that fact for sweeps on end is mind-boggling to you. But you decide that deflecting and changing the subject is the best option for reducing tensions.

"Well in any case I think it's time for me to go to my recuperacoon."  
You go to your Ablution Block and change into your Sopor Slime Suit. You go back into your Respite Block and sink down into your slime, when you notice Meenah is still standing around in her night clothes. You give her an expectant look, as if to say 'Yes, what do you need this time?'.  
"Hey can I sleep in your 'coon today?"  
"But you brought your slime tub though."  
"Yeah but can I sleep in your recuperacoon with you today?"  
'Yeah sure."  
You feel the slime adjust to the added weight. As per usual, Meenah is out like a light and she begins to snore as well. You have never been blessed with the gift of falling asleep as soon as you get settled into slime, however. You usually stew around in your thoughts for a bit before finally falling asleep.  
"That's it. I KNOW she's teasing me now. First she brings up our red romance history, now she asks to sleep with me in the most literal sense? Does she take me for a FOOL? Does she think I don't pick up on her antics?" You think to yourself.  
"For the past few months she's been barely talking to me, despite the fact that I'm her best friend apparently. I won't stand to be kicked around and used like this. I can't anymore." You think to yourself. Before you know it, you're crying. You try to keep quiet but fail.  
"COD Serket what the hell are you crying about?"  
"It's none of your business Meenah!"  
"It'd better not be over some stupid buoy." She says, clearly annoyed before drifting off to sleep again.  
You continue sobbing over your best friend as she sleeps right next to you. As you fall asleep you vow to never put so much love into one person ever again.  
The next evening, Meenah leaves but not before you throw a fit at her for messing up the doilies on your sofa. As she leaves she says she'll visit you again when you quit being "such a fuckin' prissy bitch".

Tonight you set out to work on your schoolfeeds, and you successfully manage to immerse yourself in them and therefore don't have any terrible thoughts about yourself throughout the day. Not even stuff like "You're not good enough for Meenah and you should be ashamed of how you've been acting." and "You're just an ugly girl who talks too much. You'll never get a lady to love you in either of her Concupiscent Quadrants, but definitely not the red one". But rather ones that you've had ever since you were but a young troll. Ones like "You aren't smart. You don't know anything. One day you'll crash and burn and everyone who you fooled into thinking you were smart will abandon you. Your intellect is the only way you can be valuable, and don't forget that you're faking that. You always have been. You are an idiotic pedant who only pretends to be knowledgeable. Everyone will realize it someday, and when they do you'll be forced to wear a paper bag over your head and flee town." When these thoughts are happening, they seem so real and truthful and you believe them wholeheartedly, but sometimes you chastise yourself for letting your imagination run of with itself. Your Lusus helps ground you and keep these thoughts in check...sometimes, that is. She'll jump into your lap, as she's only about the size of a small barkbeast and lay there which provides you with nice pressure. Right when you're done with your schoolfeeds and hope to take a shower, Meenah messages you on Trollian. How absurdly in character for her.

conchshellCollector [CC] began trolling arachnidsGabble [AG] at 6:31 AM

CC: hey so i know i sonared harsh at your hive and im reel sorry aboat that

CC: if im bein' honest im sorta worried aboat you

CC: what was you cryin' aboat?

AG: Well, I'll have you know that what I was "cryin' aboat" was a8solutely none of your 8usiness, Meenah. Just like I said at my hive yesterday.

AG: If I wanted you to know, I would've told you. It's that simple.

CC: man why does it seem like youre always in a sour mood lately. whats going on honestly i reely am worried aboat you

CC: youre my BEST FROND remem8er?

CC: youve been reel quiet lately. you usually have loads to say but now youre mostly silent.

AG: Oh, I still have loads to say alright.

CC: so say it then

AG: I hate that you've 8een ignoring me and only messaging me when there's a predicament with your schoolfeeds! You're using me and I won't stand for it. You say I'm your 8est friend 8ut you keep on ignoring me. I hate how I'm just a 8ackground character in your life. I hate how I'm just a disposa8le accessory to everyone I meet.

CC: wow serks you shore did have loads to say huh

CC: well fishregading the fact that im cryin' right now why dont you tell me what you were cryin' about yesterday

AG: Fishregarding?

CC: disrergarding

AG: Meenah, I'm sorry I made you cry. 8ut you asked me to tell you a8oat it.

CC: JUST TELL ME W)(AT T)(E FUCK YOU WERE CRYIN' ABOAT IM SO WORRIED ABOAT YOU I WANT TO KNOW

AG: I WAS CRYING A8OAT YOU, MEENAH!

CC: listen, im reel sorry ive been avoidin'/ignorin' you lately. its just, like, you never seem too jazzed to see me

CC: and im sorry that its been affecting you so negatively and causing you to cry and whatnot

AG: Meenah that isn't true. I love seeing you! 8ut I can't emote excitedly when all you do is talk a8out other people.

CC: why are you so damn jealous of these other people anyway

AG: I never said that I was jealous nor did I say nary a single thing a8out jealousy.

CC: you dont have to. i know youre jealous. so why?

AG: Meenah, I can't 8elieve how dense you are at times.

AG: It's 8ecause I'm in love with you, in the red way!

 

You know you've blew it now. You feel yourself start hyperventilating and you prepare to be blocked and to never speak to Meenah again because you sent that one dumb yet true message. But a few minutes later after you've stopped weeping you hear the message notification once more. You tentatively slip your glasses back on and look at the screen. What awaits your careful gaze is a pleasant surprise.

 

CC: whale funny that

CC: 8ecause i feel the same way a8oat you

CC: Whale you 8e my gillfrond, Aranea?

AG: Why, of course, Meenah.

CC: <3

CC: love you, serks

AG: I love you as well.


	2. Chapter 2

You stare at the ceiling of your respiteblock. All the posters of low-budget anime series serve no purpose but to remind you of him. It's not like you ever enjoyed anime anyway. You only watched it to make him happy. Just like everything else you did for the past two and a half sweeps. Tears well up in your eyes as you hear the door of your hive open. Porrim walks into your block and sits beside you on the floor.

“I brought magazines and makeup.” You hear Porrim say.

“Thanks but I’m not really into makeup. What kind of magazines did you bring?”

“Troll cosmopolitan and the empire enquirer.”

“Isn’t the empire enquirer full of fake news stories though?”

“Yeah, but I buy it for laughs. In this issue they apparently found out that troll Miley Cyrus was making all of the empresses executive decisions, haha.”

You giggle in agreement of the ridiculousness of that story.

“Damara, have you showered at all recently? Your hair looks greasy and dry shampoo can only do so much. Plus those lounge clothes look dirty.”

“The last time I showered must have been a week ago.”

“Have you just been too tired or what?”

“Yeah, my motivation to do much of anything has been absent for a while now.”

“Well, why don’t I help you get cleaned up?”

“I think we should try to vacuum and mop first.”

“Good point. Where are your cleaning supplies? And where is your lusus?”

“They should be in the kitchen closet and she is in the kitchen sleeping near the vent.”

Porrim comes back with everything you could need for cleaning. This is when you first see her whole body, and she has changed outfits since the last time you saw her. She's wearing one of those weird black long sleeved leotards with shorts that have those odd dominatrixesque v-neck cutouts. Why on Beforus is she so extra? You two clean the linoleum floor tiles of your hive until you can see your reflections.

“Alright Damara now are you ready to get cleaned up?”

You nod and lead Porrim to your ablutionblock. She runs the sopor infused green water into the ablution trap and gives you a towel to change into, then she walks out. Porrim retrieved your nasty lounge clothes that you haven’t washed in far too long.

“Sweat stains, Cheeto dust stains, and they reek of marijuana.” She mutters to herself. She pulls out the stain remover she brought along and douses everything. They’ll have to sit for a while anyway. She sits down at the kitchen table, checking her makeup in her portable mirror. You are nearly exhausted. You can't bring yourself to wash your own hair, it's just too much. You decide to call for Porrims help. The sudsy water camouflages you well enough that she wont see much of anything.

“Porrim!”

 

 

You go about another day at your hive. Waking up, showering, completing online schoolfeeds, fixing toast with butter and orange juice for breakfast (the same meal you’ve had for sweeps. Before that it was oatmeal with butter.), feeding your lusus, and usually you might disregard Meenah until you had the time for a full conversation but today is different. You and Meenah are Matesprits now. Are you supposed to message her? Surely she must be busy with important royalty stuff. But then again you know that she's probably watching some trashy television show like Juggalo Shore instead of doing something important anyway. You send her a message.

arachnidsGabble [AG] began pestering conchshellCollector [CC] at 4:21 AM

AG: How have you been Meenah?

 She takes a frightfully long time to reply as per usual. You lay down on your sofa in a fetal position facing the back, careful not to crumple the doilies and you turn your tableside radio onto the classical instrumental station. Taking a nap doesn’t sound bad about right now. You close your eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. A few hours pass, but you are rudely awakened by an excited Meenah Peixes who is jumping up and down on your respite block floor.

“Oh my cod Serks! You just wont believe what happened on Juggalo Shore!”

“Meenah, how many times do I have to tell you to take off your shoes before you come into my respiteblock! You’re leaving wet footprints on the carpet! It’s a breeding ground for mold! What happened to the drying room on the porch of your seahive anyway?”

“I like feeling wet. Anyway, one of the Juggalos smacked a bottle of Faygo over the others head at the clown shrine! It was fishterical!”

“I’m sure it was. If you are planning on staying here for very long then you should put on one of the smocks you keep here and put your regular clothes in the dryer. I can't have a watery mess in here.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Meenah says in her usual whiny tone. As Meenah changes, you clean your glasses with the bottom edge of your cerulean sweatervest. They had fingerprints on them from where you had your hand on them from the nap.

“Happy now?” Meenah says indignantly

“Yes. Very.” You reply back to her. She rolls her eyes and flops down onto the sofa next to you.

“The d-“

“Yeah I know, the glubbin doilies need to stay in place.” She mutters as she fixes the one she misplaced.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes?”

“Uhm, could you help me wash my hair?”

“Why, of course.” Porrim rinsed your hair with a cup of bathwater and the lathered the shampoo on her immaculately manicured hands.

“You have A LOT of hair”

“I know…” you said. Porrim washed your hair thoroughly until there was a mountain of suds on top of your head.

“I’m sorry Damara but I think we’ll have to drain the tub and fill it up again to have enough clean water.” Porrim reached for the plug and unplugged it. As the water drained from your neck down to your breasts you felt yourself getting anxious. You tried to hold it together. Your back was still to Porrim and it would all be ok, you told yourself. Then the water level hit your grub scars. Then it hit your belly button. That’s when you started bawling and you yanked the curtain closed.

“Damara what's wrong? What happened? I'm sorry…oh.” Porrim went silent for a while as you continued crying

“Oh Damara I’m so sorry. That possibility didn’t even cross my mind. I hope you can forgive me. I will be more considerate in the future.”

“I'll…rinse my hair myself.” You choked out.

“Do you want me to go home?”

“No.”

“Ok. Don’t forget the conditioner.” Porrim walks out and waits for your lounge clothes to soak some more. She puts them in the washer after about ten minutes. She goes to your room to pick out a second set of lounge clothes. She sees all of these beautiful seemingly new clothes.

“Why doesn’t she wear these more often?” she whispers to herself. Porrim manages to find a black tank top and a pair of gray satin pajama shorts. She is walking out of your respite block when she nearly runs into you exiting the bathroom.

“I got some clothes for you” You take them and close the door to your respiteblock. You put on the clothes. Your hair is soaking wet.

“Porrim…”

“Yes?”

 

Meenah finally goes home after a few hours. You love her but she can be so rambunctious. You peel off the days clothes, and put on your sopor sleep suit. You heard that some people sleep nude in their recuperacoons. You just can't imagine that, it sounds so disgusting. Why would someone do that when they will only have more slime to rinse off themselves in the evening when they wake up? In any case, you would never be caught dead without your sopor sleep suit. Made out of a similar material to ablutionsuits and sea-dwellers clothing, is is liquid resistant so persnickety trolls like you can sleep in peace. You slip yours on and lower yourself into the pleasantly cool slime. You’ve heard that some trolls submerge themselves completely, but that always bothered you so you don’t do that. You also have a giant spiderweb net decoration that you keep over the opening so that the slime stays clean. In case it hasn’t yet been made clear, you are extremely picky about your recuperacoon. You enjoy reading before going to sleep and you have a tendency to get carried away with it. There has been a lot of slime exposition. Let's move on. You read one of your most fondly remembered books from your tweenage years. Harrie Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. You always dreamt of going to that magical yet ridiculous schoolfeed (Seriously who ever heard of a schoolfeed you attend in person? And don’t return home from every dawn for that matter!) and learning spells, making actual legitimate friends who didn’t constantly put you down and treat you like garbage! What a life! Well, Meenah doesn’t do any of that unironically but she is the only one if you’re being truthful. You wake up a little after dusk and you wake up to find that your computer has blown up with messages from Meenah and…Porrim? You decide to check them later. You complete your online schoolfeeds and get daily activities done first.

conchshellCollector [CC] began trolling arachnidsGabble [AG] at 3;22 AM

CC: hey serks you should come over to my hive and help me with all of this boring emperess-in-training stuff

CC: ill even let you read it to me if you want

CC: oh damn sorry I forgot you cant breathe water

CC: oh whale we can do it on the beach

CC: with the supervision of my lusus, obfishly

CC: angler-mom cant help bein' protective of her very own guppy

CC: anyway just get back to me when you can. I know youre doing those hardcore schoolfeeds now

AG: I am feeling favorable to the idea of doing all of that. However, not today. I've been socializing for the past two days. I can't handle any more for now.

CC: all of that socializing was with me

CC: come on aranea stop acting like im an entire school of fish and not just one cool gal

AG: You carry the same amount of excitement as a school of fish.

AG: I have things to do now. I will talk to you later Meenah.

Truthfully the only thing you have to do is figure out why the hell Porrim of all trolls was trying to talk to you.

glamorousAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGabble [AG] at 3:46 AM

GA: Hey Aranea, I’m sure y+ou remember that fiasc+o between Meenah and Damara, right?

GA: Well, Damara wants t+o get s+ome cl+osure f+or that. W+ould y+ou please be a darling and pass +on the message t+o Meenah? I w+ould enc+ourage y+ou t+o acc+ompany Meenah t+o Damara's hive s+o that y+ou can pacify her if things get +out +of hand. I'll be there t+o+o s+o d+on’t fret.

AG: I will 8e sure to pass the message to Meenah. Although I am no longer her moirail. I am her m8esprit, and I am no longer o8ligated to pacify her. However, I will do my 8est to encourage her to simmer down.

arachindsGabble [AG] began trolling conchshellCollector [CC] at 5:12 AM

AG: Meenah, I know that this is out of the 8lue 8ut Porrim wanted me to tell you that Damara wants closure for the fiasco she went through with you 8ullying her, presumably in the form of a heartfelt conversation. Porrim is going to be there and she wants me to accompany you. I don’t know an exact date for this event though. Hold on I’ll message her about that.

arachindsGabble began trolling glamorousAuxiliatrix [GA] at 5:13 AM

AG: When is this “closure event” happening?

arachindsGabble [AG] began trolling conchshellCollector [CC] at 5:14 AM

AG: I’ll let you know what she says.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay Damara, I sent Aranea the message. She's usually quick to reply."

“How would you know?”

“We used to talk a lot while Meenah was gone for those few perigees. “

“That must’ve been interesting.”

“Haha, well only if you consider long winded stories interesting.”

“I used to eavesdrop on her stories and I learned quite a bit. She should write textbooks for schoolfeeds someday.” You and Porrim watch a few movies then Porrim's phone buzzes. Aranea finally replied to the message and she wants to know when the “closure event” will happen.

glamorousAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGabble [AG] at 5:24 AM

GA: This c+oming Tuesday

AG: Alright! I'll inform Meenah promptly.

 

“Oh and her and Meenah are a red thing now. I wonder if Meenah will still need a moirail…” Porrim ponders aloud.

“Maybe you could fill the position?”

“Damara, I don’t know Meenah well enough to make such a proposition."

“She needs a motherly presence since now Aranea isn’t filling that void.”

“You’re right about that but I still don’t think that I’m the one who should fill it.”

“Do you not like Meenah or what?”

“No, she's ok. We used to talk a lot but after what she did to you, I just didn’t want to be around her anymore. Her thinly veiled excuse of wanting to make you stronger does not justify the abuse you endured. She better have nothing but apologies for you next Tuesday.”

“Porrim, she obviously had problems too. Someone who is mentally ok doesn’t torture someone like that. I want to find out why she wanted to do that to me.”

“It doesn’t matter if she wasn’t mentally ok. It's still wrong and nothing justifies it. Between her and Rufioh you could never catch a break. It's still impacting you. It was wrong. Even if it was just a case of black flirting and she was coming on too strong it was still wrong. Black relationships are small rivalries, not inherently abusive bullying.“ You sigh. Why do you feel sympathy for Meenah. You hate her but you feel sympathy for her at the same time. You’re scared of her but you also want to approach her. Porrim is right, but you are also right. You know it. You want to distract yourself from this emotional turmoil. You change the subject.

“Porrim, can you glow for me?” She lights up instantly. She's glowing bright neon white, her scleras illuminated in that neon highlighter yellow color. Her swirled tattoos create holes in the light. It looks like the light is ready to burst forth and crack the tattoos, but that never happens. Porrim starts to giggle.

“It just feels so warm and tingly!” Her skin feels like a very hot fusion of glass and rubber. The rest of the time it feels like regular skin but it always feels different when she glows. She stays illuminated for a while but eventually says that she is getting overheated and needs to stop. You heard old wives tales about rainbow drinkers who would get so hot that they started steaming and eventually died. In those old stories it always took a few perigees though and not a few minutes. She stays warm for a few minutes afterward and you lean against her, struggling not to fall asleep. You have always liked your sopor slime warm. You eventually fall asleep leaning against her.

By the time Tuesday rolled around you were nervous to say the least. You knew that Meenah would be less than happy to see her old foe. It must be nothing compared to how Damara is feeling. You decide to send Meenah a message telling her to bring dry clothes to change into at your house.

AG: Hello Meenah. I wanted to remind you to 8ring some dry clothes to change into when you get to my hive. Please arrive no later than 1:00 PM.

CC: dont worry serks im on my way and i got my dry clothes in an air storage bag

You wait for Meenah. You are already dressed of course, and unfortunately all you have to do is sit and twiddle your thumbs. Meenah does arrive eventually though. 

"Hey yo Aranea! I'm here!”

“Now change your clothes and then we can leave.” It takes Meenah a while as per usual but at least she is wearing clothes that look decent. Beige cargo pants that were ungogly baggy and a tight fuchsia shirt with a black version of her symbol on it. You two start walking to the nearest bus station. Damara lives out in the country, an hour and a half away and is much too far to walk. The bus drops you off at a convenience store and you start walking down the hollow to her hive. You knock on the door.

“Hello. Please come in and make yourselves at home.” Porrim says in that deep yet quiet voice of hers. You and Meenah sit down on Damara's sofa and wait for her to emerge from her respiteblock. Damara comes out and sits down beside Porrim on the coffee table in front of the sofa. You pat Meenah on her right shoulder, in an attempt to remind her to calm down.

“Listen here Megido, I ain't comin' here to grovel at your feet. That ain't my style. So imma apologize and scram.” Meenah opens her mouth in the beginning stages of saying "I’m sorry" but Porrim intervenes before you get a chance to.

“Oh no you won't. You came all the way here and you will not utter just a few words. Damara deserves more and better.” Damara looks at Meenah expectantly.

“Whaddya want from me? I was going to apologize but now the both of you have put me in a sour mood.”

“Meenah, that’s enough. I know that you have some problems with this situation but you must stay calm." You say in a calm yet authoritative voice. Meenah glares at you from the corner of her eye.

“Maybe we should leave them to themselves?” Porrim suggests.

“That may not be a bad idea.” You agree as Porrim gestures for you to follow her outside.


	5. Chapter 5

You are left alone with Meenah. You wait for her to start apologizing.

“Listen Megido I'm reel sorry aboat all of that.” You contemplate for a moment as to whether or not to speak in your usual broken eastern beforan or in fluent western beforan. You decide to flash the ok sign at Meenah.

“Whale you forgive me?” You nod your head.

“Glad we got that over with.” Meenah pulls out her shellphone and starts looking at it.

 

“Haven’t seen you around in quite a while, Webarella

“Webarella?”

“Your old nickname. Don’t you like it?”

“Not particularly. I have a name and I would appreciate it if we could forget about those embarrassing flarping days of the past. Please for the love of gog don’t bring those up Porrim. Or should I say the Doncella?” Porrim blushes jade green. Dammit you’re in the scarlet and black throes for Meenah and Porrim respectively and each moment it grows stronger.

 

You walk out onto the porch to find Porrim and Aranea sitting on your porch swing. Porrim has a bright jade hue covering her face.

“Hello, Damara. Are you and Meenah done?” You nod your head.

“Well, you and Meenah should stay a little while considering you’ve traveled so far.” You go back inside along with Porrim and Aranea. The four of you sit down at your kitchen table, each of you kind of doing your own things. Meenah and Porrim looking at their phones, Aranea reading one of her clunky textbooks for her schoolfeeds. And you’re just sitting here watching everyone. Eventually you doze off but you are awoken by a loud crack of lightning. Aranea jumps out of her seat, flapping her hands frantically while Meenah lets out an earsplitting shriek and Porrim just looks up from her phone with wide eyes. Everyone looks around in confusion. The power goes out a few seconds late.

“Whale, fuck.” Meenah says.

“Damara can you find a flashlight?” Aranea asks you. Luckily you keep one in the cupboard that’s right next to the table. You get one out, and turn it on. Meenah is grabbing at her throat, no doubt her voice box is torn to shreds. Porrim walks to the screen door, and takes a glance outside.

“It’s a thunderstorm with hail.” It usually takes about a week for the electricians to get to your hollow to repair the power lines. You all hear a loud noise from outside Porrim leans forward, looking out the screen door aghast.

“Two trees just fell and blocked the road!”

“I guess we're stuck here then.” Aranea mutters aggravatedly. Meenah groans.

“Ugh, I’m already getting overheated. Its way too humid up in here.”

“Theres a creek outside but I’m not sure if it would be a good idea to swim in it now.” Porrim says.

“We need to figure out what we are going to eat since we will be stuck here for a while.” Aranea adds. You want to say that there are three boxes of grubscicles in the freezer but you don’t want everyone knowing that you speak western beforan fluently yet. You tap Porrim on her shoulder and motion with your hand for her to come closer.

“There's popsicles in the fridge.” You whisper quietly in her ear. She opens the fridge and retrieves a box of the popsicle.

“Ok guys there's watermelon, lemon, strawberry, lime, cherry and blueberry.” She announces. You’ve never been much a fan of sour flavors so you pick out a blueberry popsicle. Porrim picks out a strawberry one, Meenah picks out a lime flavored one and Aranea picks a cherry one. You’re all sitting around with the popsicles until daylight emerges. It's then that Meenah and Aranea decide to go to the creek. You give them both a bath towel.

“I hope you realize that I won't be doing any horseplay, Meenah. I need to take a bath everyday and while the creek isn’t filled with sopor slime infused water it’ll have to do.” Meenah rolls her eyes at you. You lay your towels down at the bank and set your glasses down on them. You slowly lower yourself into the creek until the water is up to your waist. Damn this stuff is cold. Your grub scars start squirming involuntarily. You can't stay in here for too long or you’ll get sick. It's dangerous for a cool blooded troll to be in cool water for too long if they aren’t a sea dweller. Meenah jumps into the creek, making a huge mess and soaking your hair.

"Meenah, what did I say about horseplay?”

“You said that you wouldn’t parfishipating in it." You roll your eyes and continue to scrub yourself with the sponge you borrowed from Damara. You finish bathing rather quickly and put on some flip flops that don’t fit you that well (because they aren’t yours).

“Meenah I’m going inside!” you holler but she doesn’t respond. You make your way up to Damara's hive and you find her sitting on her sofa. Porrim must be asleep. You dry yourself off in the bathroom and put on your clothes. You sit down next to Damara. You don’t talk to her but instead you start reading your textbook again. All of a sudden you hear a voice speaking western beforan and it isn’t Meenah or Porrim, nor is it yourself. You look up and see Damara looking at you expecting an answer to the question that you just asked. She asked what chapter if the textbook you were on.

“Well, I’m on the chapter about the isolationism of Southeastern Beforus during the 1800s.”

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I can speak fluent Western Beforan but…I don’t have time to explain why I didn’t speak it before. Don’t tell Meenah.”

“Ok…” You are still taken aback by the sudden revelation. You continue to read your textbook when Porrim walks into the room looking extremely tired and with major bedhead. She puts one of her hands to her forehead while her eyes are closed and says:

“Have any of you seen Meenah?”

“She's still in the creek.” you reply.

“Well she needs to get out. We have things to do around here and playing with water isn’t one of them.” Porrim shuffles out of the room and goes in the kitchen. Damara scoots closer to you on the couch.

“You know, I always really liked your stories. I learned a lot.” You blush a bright shade of blue and crack a meek smile.

“I appreciate hearing that.”

“Could you tell me about how the pirate rebellion influenced transoceanic trade deals?”

“Well, the pirate rebellion began in the 1730s due to ship ports refusing to allow unlicensed ships to dock in them. This of course enraged the pirates who needed that space but as time went on…” She listened to your very long explanation and for that you are thankful. You and her spend a lot of time talking about your childhoods too. You tell her about how none of the other troll kids liked you that much, you talked too much and too loudly and you flapped your hands too much. She tells you about how none of the other kids liked her much either but that was a combination of being weird and only speaking eastern beforan. She jumped up and down a lot when she was excited and it frightened other children. You tell her about how one tine you accidentally slapped one of your bullies in the face while you were flapping your hands. You two have a good laugh about that. You talk for a few hours and by the end of it all you feel like you two understand each other better now.


	6. Chapter 6

You see Meenah walk in through the front door.

"Meenah, you may want to find Porrim. She seemed rather aggravated and it seemed like she wanted to talk to you." Aranea says.

"Yeah yeah I'll go talk to her then." Meenah goes to the back porch which leaves you alone with Aranea again. 

"Aranea, would you like to make some sandwiches with me?"

"I guess so."

You walk with Aranea into the kitchen. 

'Now if I recall correctly, Porrim likes lettuce on her sandwiches..." you mutter aloud as you think.

"Are we making these for later?"

"Yes of course."

You slap together a lettuce and pimento sandwich for Porrim and a ham and cheese sandwich with burgundy grubsauce for yourself.

Aranea seems to be taking her time with her sandwich. She puts peanut butter and banana on hers. 

"Gog I don't even know what Meenah likes on hers besides that she likes eating it soggy with water."

"Well we can just put some banana peppers on there and leave it wet. I've been meaning to put those peppers to use anyway."

Aranea puts the peppers in between the bread and rinses it in the tap water. 

You put all four sandwiches in plastic baggies and store them in the fridge.

"Great, now we have lunch made, next we need to-"

"Wait a minute Damara. I thought we were just making sandwiches."

"Well yes, but it's better to kill two featherbeasts with one stone. For dinner I was thinking about a soup bread bowl."

"I tend to like breadbowls, and mostly anything involving bread. What kind of soup are we making?"

"I don't know. I just put in stuff I like. My lusus used to make it for me when I was young. She's sleeping in the closet, by the way."

You and Aranea get to cooking, talking about your lives and stuff as you do so.

"I understand what you say that you underestimate yourself. I have negative thoughts all the time which try to convince me that I'm secretly a dumbass."

"Aranea believe me, you aren't a dumbass. If you ever want to talk to me about it, just know I'm here. Meenah and Porrim may not understand but I do and I want to help you."

"Ok, I guess..."

You put your hand over hers and say:

"I mean it, Aranea. I've admired you from afar for a long while and I've wanted to be your friend."

She blushes bright blue.

"I'll try my very best to do the same for you, Damara."

Aranea looks at the clock. 

"It's nearly twelve PM. We should probably go to bed."

"You're right. I'll put up the breadbowl and I'll find places for everyone to sleep."

After you put up the breadbowl you lead Aranea into the living room.

"Hmmm...well, you can sleep on the sofa if you want, and then there's the chair on the other side...there's barely enough room in my recuperacoon for two people but we can make it work I'm sure."

"Thanks Damara, I think I'll sleep on the couch.' Aranea says.

"Ok, goodday."

"Goodday."

You walk onto the front porch and find Meenah sitting grumpily. You tap her shoulder and point in the direction of the living room. She gets up and walks in there, taking a seat on the lounge chair. Now all you have to do is find Porrim. She ends up being in your respiteblock, sleeping against the outside. 

"Porrim." you whisper. She wakes up groggily.

"Hey, I'm getting ready for bed. Do you want to sleep in my recuperacoon with me?"

She nods and climbs in with you after you both take your clothes off.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up the next evening, glance at the clock and see it's 7:18 PM.  You see that Porrim is still fast asleep, and you drift back to sleep as well. You wake up later, around 10 PM. You stand up and grab a towel from your nightstand, and walk to the river to rinse off. You try to be quick, but sopor slime can be tough to get off without a scrub brush. Eventually you finish rinsing off and you go back inside through the front porch, the same way you entered. But you see a few washtubs set up on the back porch, and Porrim is in one of them. She must've set them up yesterday. 

"Oh, hello Damara."

"Hi Porrim."

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Well, Aranea and I made lunch and dinner yesterday but we unfortunately didn't make any breakfast."

"Hmmm...well I noticed that you have a carton of eggs in your fridge. Perhaps we could use those?"

"I suppose so."

Porrim seems to have no concept of modesty. She just raises out of the tub and wraps herself with a towel, while facing you no less. You would never do that in a million sweeps. You have...issues to work on about nudity. After she dries off she slips her leotard and shorts back on. You retrieve the eggs from the fridge, and Aranea walks groggily into the kitchen. She yawns and sits down at the kitchen table. 

"Aranea, how do you like your eggs?"

"I usually eat them on a biscuit with a slice of cheese. I prefer the egg slice to be rather thin, too, if that's ok."

"And Porrim?"

"Scrambled."

"Aranea do you know how Meenah likes her eggs?"

"I'm not entirely sure if she even eats eggs. Maybe just try to make her some toast, and when she wakes up she can ask for eggs if she wants some."

You and Porrim set about making the eggs and toast, and once you sit down to eat it's apparent that Meenah needs to be woken up. Aranea goes and wakes Meenah, and she stumbles in and reluctantly takes a seat. She grumpily eats her toast. Aranea looks over to Meenah, like she's about to ask her a question.

 

You reach over to Meenah, and cover your mouth with your hand as you ask her a question. 

"Are you ok?" You whisper.

"I dunno. Maybe?"

"If you're feeling lousy we can step out for a minute if you want."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"We're going to step out for a minute." You announce to Porrim and Damara.

You both grab your plates and drinks and head for the front porch.

"What's the matter, Meenah?"

"I just feel kinda agitated, I guess."

"So do I."

"It's just too much change at once, I mean they still haven't gotten that damn tree out of the road! How much longer will we be stuck here?" 

"I don't know, Meenah."

"Goddammit nomoby knows anything! I wish I was back at my seahive."

Meenah begins to cry tears of frustration.

"Oh, Meenah come here." You coo as you embrace her and let her sob into your neck.

"Do you want to go down to the creek? To cool off, perhaps?"

"Shore."

You two walk down to the creek. Meenah swims nude while you sit on the bank with your bare feet in the water.

"Are you feeling any batter?"

"Shore am."

"Well, here in a few minutes we should probably go inside. It's almost lunchtime."

 

You and Porrim wash the dishes, and while you do so you can't help but notice her beauty. You always knew logically that she was extremely beautiful, but the emotional impact never hit you until recently.  

"Damara, would you be a dear and pass me the sponge?"

"Sure."

After you're done washing and drying the dishes, you both start putting them up in the closet shelves. The closet is set up in such a way that it can fit two trolls and a lusus beneath it's shelves, as your hive is rather old and this design is a remnant from when nuclear fallout was a real concern. You decide spontaneously that you should start being more open and honest, and so you decide to tell Porrim some things.

"Porrim..."

"Yes, Damara?"

"Uhm...well...I want to say thank you for being my friend and taking care of me recently."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, Damara."

"And also, uh...You're really beautiful, and-"

"Thank you, Damara. But I get that all the time. Now, do you mean that in a pale way or a red way?" She says as she smiles seductively at you, as your faces are inches apart.

"Erm, I think in the red way."

"You should've simply told me about your feelings, Damara."

She closes the closet door and lights up, illuminating the whole closet. You smile in anticipation for what you think will happen next. She leans in for a kiss, touching her warm bright skin to yours. She lets go for a moment and asks if she can bite you. 

"S-sure." you answer.

She slowly and gently sinks her fangs into your neck, sucking out just a tiny bit of your burgundy blood. It actually doesn't hurt at all, it's more of a very slight tickly feeling pinch. She comes up from your neck and kisses you again, this time with tongue. You can slightly taste your own blood, and it's not pleasant but not so awful as to deter you from kissing Porrim back. You both hear the front porch door opening, along with Meenah and Aranea's voices. 

"Well, my red quadrant is empty." says Porrim, somewhat expectantly after she stopped kissing you. 

"What do you say?" She says.

"I say...yes."

Porrim pats you on the shoulder before she turns off her glow and opens the closet door.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Porrim walks out of the closet and asks Meenah if she's feeling any better. 

"Yeah, I shore am feelin' better." Meenah replies.

"Meenah, you like your sandwiches wet, right?"

"Shore do."

"Well, good. Because Damara and I made sandwiches for everyone last night and we weren't quite sure of your preferences."

"Man, how do y'all even talk to her? Do y'all speak that Eastern Beforus language or whatever?"

"Well-" You begin to answer when you are interrupted by the closet door opening. 

"Meenah I speak Western Beforan." Damara says out of nowhere.

Meenah turns her head slowly to look at Damara.

"Well ok then. Nothin' special though, don't get too big for your britches there, Megido."

You pop Meenah on the side of her arm, informing her how rude it is to make remarks like that. She just rolls her eyes.

"What were you doing in that closet anyway?" Meenah inquires.

"It's none of your business, Peixes."

Porrim interrupts what could potentially turn into a hostile conversation. 

"Well, why don't we all go ahead and eat the sandwiches?" Porrim suggests.

"But we only got done with breakfast half an hour ago." Damara objects. But Porrim has already gotten the sandwiches out of the fridge, and nobody is in the mood for an argument with Porrim.

"Now let's see...who has the ham and cheese?" Porrim asks aloud.

"That's mine." Damara says.

"Ok, now who has the peanut butter and banana?"

"That would be mine!" You step forward as you claim the sandwich. 

"Alright now this one is soggy so I would assume that's yours, Meenah. That leaves me with this lettuce and pimento one."

You all sit around eating and afterwards you do the dishes. Then, after all that's done, you just sit there kind of doing your own stuff. Damara takes a nap on the couch, Porrim sits on the porch, you read a textbook for your schoolfeeds and Meenah goes back to the creek. Eventually though Porrim comes back inside once it starts to rain. 

"I don't think it'll be a thunderstorm, at least not one as bad as the one that knocked the power out." Porrim says as she walks in. You nod in agreement. She sits down at the table with you, and you two start talking and eventually the conversation turns to the subject of her being a rainbow drinker.

"If you're curious, I could bite you." She offers.

"Um, well, I am curious but that doesn't sound wise." You stammer.

"Why ever not?"

"I don't know if it'll hurt or not."

"It's just a pinch."

"Well...ok go ahead." Porrim walks to your right side and bends over so that her face is right in the crook of your neck. Then, she slowly sinks her fangs into your skin and it turns out that she was right, it really is just a small pinch. She sucks out a lot of your blood, not enough to make you dizzy but enough that you start to feel a bit concerned. 

"Porrim you can stop now." You say. You don't actually want her to stop but you don't want to lose more blood than you can handle.

"Why, are you not enjoying it?"

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to lose more blood than I should."

"Don't worry about it then! I know you like it anyway. You'd let me suck you dry any day, but I won't do that." She says before she lets out a low, mischievous giggle.

"Are you- are you black-flirting with me?" You question.

"Why yes I am, Aranea."

"You want ME as YOUR kismesis?" You question yet again, this time more surprised.

"Obviously. What do you think, Webarella?"

"Well, I believe my answer will be a 'yes', Doncella."

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

You wake up from your nap and immediately see Porrim cleaning the living room, and presumably your entire hive. She looks extremely frazzled.   
"Where's Aranea and Meenah?" You ask.

"They're in the kitchen, making tomorrow's breakfast. Or they should be, anyway."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine."  
You decide to walk into the kitchen to feed your lusus but instead you see Aranea and Meenah wrestling over a spatula with whispery yells.

"Give me that CODDAMN spatula, Serket!"

"No! You'll just ruin the food! You DON'T know how to COOK, Meenah!

"Is there a problem in here?" You question. You know that Porrim won't be happy if she finds out Aranea and Meenah haven't made any progress. You must've startled Meenah because she fell backwards onto an open drawer which then fell out of the socket with a loud crash. Aranea's jaw dropped and you just stare in shock. All three of you hear Porrim's footsteps and you have no choice but to wait in anticipation.

"What on Beforus is going on in here?" Porrim yells. None of you have anything to say for yourselves, but Porrim asks anyway.

"What do y'all have to say for yourselves?"

"Nothing..." You respond.

"Well, why don't all of you just get out of the house for a while? I'll do this shit all by myself."  
All of you leave out the back door and sit on the side of the empty road. It's still raining a bit, and luckily there was an umbrella on the back porch.

"Meenah, are you sure that you don't want to be under the umbrella with Damara and I?" Aranea asks Meenah.

"Yeah I'm shore."

Eventually Meenah says she needs to use the load gaper and she treks back inside. However, when she gets inside your hive she sees Porrim having the mental breakdown of her life. She's crying and wiping her nose all while doing everyone's chores, cooking, cleaning, tidying, etc. Meenah tries to sneak quietly to the load gaper but Porrim spots her.

"What are you doing here?" Porrim questions, still in tears.

"Uh, just going to use the load gaper." You reply, but Porrim just rolls her eyes in response.

"Listen, I'm reel sorry Porrim. I started that fight between me and Aranea, she wanted to use the spatula to fix the pancakes but I stubbornly wanted to do it myself, and she was right, I don't know how to cook. So, I'm reel sorry and I wanna apologize for all that. Don't be mad at Aranea and Damara, it was all me." You explain.

Porrim wipes her nose and says: "I appreciate you being honest and apologizing."

"You're welcome." You reply. You put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know that you're always bein' the 'responsible one' an' whatever but if you need a break don't be afraid to take one. Aranea's responsible too and she can take care of stuff when you can't." You elaborate.

"Well, thanks I guess, Meenah. You didn't tell me anything I didn't know but I appreciate it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. At this point I just want to write sapphicness and let's be real that was the entire point of this story from the beginning.

Porrim calls everyone in for dinner after Meenah helps her recover from her episode. You all sit down, eating soup out of the breadbowl that you and Aranea prepared before. You all share the meal, and afterwards you all clean up together and head to bed. It was a very peaceful dusk. During the middle of the day you need to use the load gaper and so you get up, but you aren't paying attention and you accidentally trip over Meenah's foot and fall to the floor. As you lay on the floor trying not to make any noise, you notice that you've woke Meenah up. She looks around, and eventually spots you on the floor, and you lock eyes. 

"Oh, it was you, Megido." she says with a sneer.

"Yeah, it was me. You got a problem?"

"If I do then water you gonna do aboat it?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now scram before I do somethin' aboat you." You get up and go use the load gaper, giggling internally about Meenah's feigned toughness. On your way back, you lock eyes with Meenah again. You enter your respite block and for some reason you feel possessed to aggravate Meenah. You decide to go back into the living room and poke and prod Meenah on the side of her face while she sleeps. You poke her cheek exactly once before she wakes up, seething with rage.

"Pooooooooke." you say annoyingly. 

"CODDAMMIT Megido what's your damn problem?"

"Nothin', Meenah. I just want to aggravate you."

"Well do it another time, I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Well if I did it another time it wouldn't be as bothersome, now would it?"

"Whale I guess not but still." You take a minute to giggle to yourself aloud.

"If you want me in your black quadrant then just fuckin' say so you freak."

"私はしようとしていた。" You reply, after you flick her nose and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. It's finally done! I've been working on this since May and it's finally done! This is my mood right now: http://gifrific.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/squidward-paper-kiss.gif

 You wake up at dusk. It's a rainy, dreary day and nobody else is up. At least, not that you know of. You sit up, watching the rain fall onto the foliage outside as the world goes dark again. Eventually, Porrim gets up and walks through the living room and invites you to go out onto the porch with her and you accept.

"How did you sleep, Webarella?"

"It was just o.k., not anything phenomenal."

"Did you have any dreams?" 

"Not that I can remember."

You and Porrim go on and talk like this for a while, sitting on the porch as the rain falls on the roof above you. It's very relaxing. 

"What's up gills?" Meenah shouts as she interrupts your quiet time.

"Meenah, please lower your voice. There's a peaceful atmosphere here and I don't want it to be messed up."

"Oh fine, whatever."

Eventually the rain gets so strong that it starts falling horizontally, and you three are forced to go back inside the hive. Everyone is doing their own thing, and Porrim is curled up on the cough trying to take a nap, to no avail. It's because Meenah won't keep quiet. 

"Gogdammit Meenah will you shut up for one second? I'm trying to nap but you're giving me a headache instead." Porrim says.

"FINE." Meenah replies.

Damara comes down and sits next to Porrim, reading some kind of magazine but she dozes off eventually. 

"Is this turning into a cuddle pile or what?"

"Shore looks like it, Serks."    

Nobody says anything for a few seconds and then Meenah breaks the silence.

"Imma join in!" She proclaims. 

"Meenah, don't disturb them, it'll be extrem-" You don't even have time to chastise Meenah before she pulls you into the cuddle pile with her. Porrim wakes up, makes a grumpy remark and falls back asleep, as do you and Meenah. Everyone wakes up a few hours later, only to find out that the roads are clear. 

"Whale, I'll be damned."

"I think we should get going, then." You say. 

You and Meenah depart from Damara's hive after exchanging hugs and goodbyes, and board a bus and return home, planning to see Damara and Porrim again soon.


End file.
